Kinda Crazy
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Two years after the events in the film, Lawrence tries to deal with the feelings he has for his friend and fellow band mate Freddy Jones. At a new gig one night with the band with a surprise musical opening act, will Lawrence's dream finally be realized? Boy x Boy story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second _School of Rock_ based story. I do not own the film or characters apart from the OC's and story tile. There is a reference to the _Naked Brothers Band_ as well. Enjoy and review!

BAM! BAM! BAM! Thirteen-year-old Lawrence groaned as he woke up to a constant banging on his door. He looked at the clock beside his bed, 8:00 PM. "Who could that be at this time of night?" he said to himself as he slid out from under the covers and reached for his boxer shorts. Muttering as he stumbled to the door, Lawrence opened it to see Summer Hathaway and Freddy Jones, two of his best friends from Horace Green Prep School, standing there.

"What's up guys?" Lawrence asked as he turned back into the house. His head felt a bit dizzy and he felt Nature was calling.

"Oh my god, what were you up to last night? You look like a four-wheeler ran over you this morning." Summer almost exclaimed.

"We were in the basement studio recording some new songs last night and didn't finish up until around 3 AM" Lawrence told her.

"I brought you some decaf coffee and a glazed donut" she said as she handed Lawrence one of the cups she was carrying and a small _Dunkin Donut's_ plastic bag. Lawrence grumbled that he had to excuse himself and turned down the hall to the bathroom. When he got back to the kitchen Summer had started making some French Toast and Fred was sitting at the table occupied with his cell phone. "What're you doing up so early on a Saturday morning?" Lawrence asked as he sat down at the table across from Freddy. "Didn't you go to a party last night?"

"No, the party's tonight, we got to bed early last night because we've a lot to do getting ready today. We're on our way to pick up the snacks and thought we'd drop by and say Hi. Fred wanted to know if you were going to come to the party?" said Summer as she put the plate of toast in front of him. Lawrence looked at Freddy as he sat there with a sexy little smile on his handsome face. Summer and Freddy are stars at the local prep school since their blow-out music performance last year and Summer is president of the newly established Music Club. Finals were over and they were having their annual blow out tonight. As the three kids sat there eating breakfast, Summer's cell started ringing. She grabbed it out of her tiny black purse and answered it. As she was talking, her expression changed to one of surprise to mild anger.

"I'll see what I can do Tomika" she said into the phone. She hung up and then started cursing under her breath, "SHIT, SHIT, NUTS" she hissed. Lawrence started laughing at her because he had never heard her talk like this before and cursing wasn't allowed in his house.

"What's up?" Lawrence asked.

She looked at Freddy and said, "The band for tonight has canceled on us so now we won't have any fun. What am I gonna do?" she kept muttering to herself.

Freddy looked at Lawrence and smiling asked Summer, "why don't you call up Alex's band to kick it with us Law?"

Summer looked up at Lawrence and asked "how about coming along and play with us for tonight _Mr. Cool_?"

"I don't know" Lawrence answered; "we've never played in front of a really BIG audience."

"But you've been playing together since last year, PLLLEEEEAAAAASSSEEE help is out" she begged.

"I don't know if the rest of the gang will do it" Lawrence answered.

"Of course they'll do it" said Freddy, "what dude wouldn't want to play to a house full of hot, screaming fan girls."

"All right" Lawrence said laughing, "I'll call them but I'm not promising anything." He grabbed the phone and dialed Alex Wolff's number, on the third ring his brother Nat answered. "Hey Nat, can I talk with Alex please?" Lawrence asked him.

"Alex!" Lawrence heard the boy yell, telephone. "He's on his way Law" he said.

After a few minutes Alex picked up the phone,

"Hello" he asked?

"Alex how would you like to play a gig tonight?" Lawrence asked.

"Where and would we get paid?" was his response.

"No, not getting paid but it's at Summer's house, the band they had scheduled for a party tonight canceled on them and she asked me if you wanted to help us out."

"Are you for real?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm serious. Tell you friends and I'll call Mr. Finn. Be at my house in 30" Lawrence said before hanging up. Lawrence called their mentor Mr. Finn and told him to get to his house as fast as he could. He told Summer and Freddy "they're on the way and if you'll wait, you can ask them yourselves. While we wait, I am going to jump in the shower."

"You said that you recorded last night, can we listen to it?" asked Freddy.

"Sure, hold on and I'll get it for you." Lawrence went to his room, got the disc and took it to his friend. "It has some original music and some of the covers that we do" Lawrence told him "but it's not a finished disc, it is just use goofing off, so there's a lot of other stuff on there as well." With a grin, he tousled the Chinese kid's hair and put it in the stereo as Lawrence headed for the shower. After 2 minutes, Lawrence got out of the shower, he walked out of his bathroom into the bedroom half-dressed, he heard Summer call out.

"Law, where are you?"

"Just getting out of the shower!" he yelled back. Lawrence heard giggling and Summer said "No". Lawrence was pulling a fine burgundy colored shirt over his head when he heard one of them whistle. Lawrence looked up to see Freddy standing in the door to his room.

"Ah... Hey F-Freddy" Lawrence stammered. _Oh God_, Lawrence thought _why it is hard for me to talk to this boy normally?_ as he looked at the handsome blue eyed blonde. Lawrence got tongue tied every time the two were together. He had it bad for Freddy ever since they became friends once Mr. Finn noticed their talent and started the band. Summer walked up to the door of Lawrence's room and just looked at him with this shit eating grin on her face as she watched him squirm. He never told her, but she knew how he felt about Freddy.

"We listened to the disc, you and the NBB were pretty good. Will the Wolff bros do it?" Summer asked excitedly.

"I think so, Alex said they would and they're on their way here." Just then Lawrence heard the front door open and Alex called his name. The three kids went into the living room where Alex was and started talking.

"I listened to the disc you guys made last night Alex," Summer told him.

"Did you listen to all of it?" he asked looking kind of nervous yet hopeful.

"I sure did," said Summer. "I especially liked the part right before the last song."

Lawrence saw Alex blush, thinking back to last night, he started to smile then he began to blush. Right before they stopped playing, Katie's name came up; Alex asked him how she was doing. "Cool," I remember saying. "Why?" Alex just shrugged his shoulders when Mr. Finn kidded him by saying.

"He thinks your friend is hot." Lawrence had looked at the elder Wolff brother's face as he just kind of grinned.

"So you think my friend is _hot_," Lawrence had asked? "Well I hear some girls think your friend Freddy's a walking wet dream."

"So Alex, you think I'm hot," asked Katie?

"And I'm a walking wet dream dude?," Freddy asked with a scowl merged smile on his lips as Alex and Lawrence turned a bright red. Just then the rest of the band showed up and asked what's up?

"How would you guys like to play at our party tonight?" Summer asked.

"Seriously?" asked Billy.

"Yeah" said Summer, "the band that we had lined up canceled and you all are awesome, so how about it?" Lawrence looked at the rest of the band and could see that they liked the idea. "Sure, we'll do it" Lawrence told Katie. "What time do you want us there?"

"The party starts at eight so I'd say you guys need to go on around ten or so…" she said.

"We'll need to sound check and rehearse a little, so how about we get there around five to start setting up?" Lawrence asked.

"Sounds cool, now we've gotta let the rest of the band know so they're not running around the house crazy when you get there" said Freddy.

"Don't stop them cause of us" both Billy and Mr. Finn said. The girls just laughed, looked at each other, and then approached Alex and Lawrence, giving both boys a little kiss as they left saying they would see them in a few hours. As they loaded the gear into Mr. Finn's, Lawrence called Summer and asked if there was any way that they could get ready at the house after they set up their equipment.

She said "Sure, I'll let the band know what's up." Lawrence told the guys to go grab their stuff for tonight and they would clean up there after setting up. The guys all left to get ready. They got to Summer's house right at five and she showed them where to set up. As they were setting up, Lawrence noticed Summer talking to Katie and Tomika as they looked at them and giggled. Summer walked over and asked if Lawrence had time to talk for a few minutes. They'd everything almost set so Lawrence told Alex that he'd be back in a few. Summer led her shy friend upstairs to her room.

"Law, we owe you big time for this" she said as they sat on her bed.

"No problem Summer," he told her, "we're going to have so much fun tonight and I hope that everyone likes the music."

She said that when she and Freddy had gotten back to the house this morning, she let the rest of the band know about the NBB filling in and played the disc for them. They were all impressed by what they heard and started asking questions about the guys in the band.

"What kind of questions?" Lawrence asked.

"Like how old are they? Are they cute? How many guys in the band? Did they have girlfriends?" "Look" said Summer, "if you guys play this right, you can probably all get laid tonight." Lawrence looked around nervously. Summer looked at him and asked,

"What's wrong Law?"

"Nothing" the mild-mannered boy said "it's just that I don't think any of us has ever been with anybody like that, I know that I haven't."

"Really, why not" asked Summer? "Since you've come out of your shell and got popular last year, I figured you'd have at least done that."

"I just haven't" Lawrence said.

"Look Law" said Summer, "I know it's been hard since you started at school but I want you to know that whatever happens here tonight is OK with me" said Summer. "You like Fred, don't you?" she asked the Chinese boy. He nodded. "If you play your cards right, Freddy might take care of that for you. He was really impressed by your playing and he really liked what you said about him on the disc."

Lawrence stared at his friend for a few seconds and said "No way. Freddy's so far out of my league that it's not even funny. How could I ever compete against all these cute girls? He is more popular than me and I am just a nerd in the background. He wouldn't want to be seen with me."

"Don't sell yourself short buddy" she said, "I've already had about ten of the girls here asking about you while you and the guys were setting up, so have a good time tonight and don't get mad at Alex if I decide to let him get with me either. Look, there was one song on the disc that Freddy made me play about four times and each time he said that he thought that it was probably the best song that he ever heard and I want you to dedicate it to him tonight."

"Which one" Lawrence asked her?

"I think you guys called it _Kinda Crazy_" said Summer.

"Oh yeah, you know something, I was actually thinking of him when I wrote that song" Lawrence told his friend.

"For real, you wrote that?"

"Yes."

"Wait until I tell Freddy that" said Summer awestruck.

"I've to get down stairs so that we can sound check" Lawrence said as he got up to leave. Summer stood and gave him a kiss on the left cheek and said, "Have fun tonight." After the sound check was over, Lawrence called Summer on her cell and told her that they were ready to get cleaned up. She said that she would send someone down to get them. In a few minutes, a cute young brunette came bouncing down and said that Summer wanted her to show us where they could get cleaned up and changed. Zack was the first one to follow up the stairs. Lawrence chuckled to himself. He didn't think Zack's eyes ever left her ass as they went to the top floor and she showed them into a room and pointed across the hall to the showers.

As she was leaving, she walked by Zack, ran her finger across his chest and asked if he liked the view coming up the stairs. He turned so red that she giggled and told him, "My name's Jane and I'll see you later". After she left the room, Zack just fell across the bed and sighed. Lawrence grabbed a towel out of his bag and said he was going to shower quick and headed across the hall. They all agreed that was a good idea and followed him. As they walked through the bathroom door, they stopped dead in their tracks. There were three girls in the room, one in the shower and two putting make up and doing their hair. The two at the mirrors were topless and the one in the shower, well she was half nude.

"I'm sorry" I said as I started to back out the door.

"Don't be shy said the dark-haired one at the mirror, you all can come in, we won't bite." Lawrence just stood there looking as he tried to make his erection go away. He noticed the girls looking at their crotches and then at their faces as they giggled and smiled. Just then Lawrence felt someone push him from behind and turned to say something to Alex and noticed that Summer, Katie, Jane and another cute little brunette who they found out was Ashley, pushing Zack which caused all of them to come into the room. Freddy looked at Lawrence's face, walked up to him, put his arms around his neck and winked at him as Jane gazed at Law flirtatiously.

As he winked at him, Lawrence imagined his tongue force its way into his own mouth, Lawrence responded and started to kiss him back. As the kiss became heated, he broke away, looked up at Lawrence and said, "I've wanted to do that since last year." Summer walked up to Alex saying, "Look we know that you guys are either virgins or have very little experience, so we want to put your minds to rest before the party starts". She grabbed Alex by the belt and started to kiss him while she fondled the front of his jeans.

Lawrence heard Freddy say "up" as he grabbed his shirt and lifted it over the Chinese boy's head. As his shirt came off his head, Lawrence looked around the room and saw Jane and Ashley undressing Zack and Billy. Then Lawrence looked at Freddy as he slowly dropped to his knees and grabbed his belt, pulling his jeans down. Lawrence looked around and all the guys were standing in their boxers as the girls started to undress. When they were all down to bras and panties, every one of the boys had monster erections that were tenting their boxers. Lawrence looked over at Freddy and he looked good enough to eat standing in her black _Nike_ boxers and matching t-shirt. The girls once again got on their knees and one by one starting with Summer and Alex, they pulled their boxers down to expose their hard cocks. As Lawrence's engorged member came into view, he heard Freddy chuckle and whisper, "Wow _Mr. Cool_". Smiling, he looked into the Chinese boy's eyes and said, "God, you've an amazing cock".

"Thanks" Lawrence mumbled, to stunned to do anything but breathe. When he stood facing his friend, grabbed at Law's erection to lead him to the shower, Lawrence almost lost it. He turned on the water, adjusting the temperature then pushed Lawrence in while he reached back and removed his shirt. _Freddy has the most amazing body that I've ever seen_! Nice white torso with dime-size pink nipples. As he set his shirt on a bench next to the shower stall, he ran his hands up his sides until he was flexing each muscle. He squeezed them and pinched his muscles "Looking at me?" he asked giggling.

"Do you like them Law?"

The Chinese boy could only nod.

"I've wanted to show them to you ever since your last birthday party." Then he ran his hands back down to his hips and hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and wiggled them down over his hips. Lawrence watched in silent fascination as his blonde _Happy Trail_ came into view above the pink blade of his sex. As the boxers cleared his hips, they dropped to the floor, stepping out of them he stepped into the shower once again wrapping his hand around Lawrence's hard cock. As he started to slowly run his hand up and down his friend's shaft, Lawrence moaned trying not to cum. He started kissing Lawrence's neck and nibbling on his right ear.

"Go ahead he whispered, cum for me. I know that you're close and I want you to do it".

Lawrence shook his head and stammered, "I want to make it last".

"Go ahead" he whispered again, "we've all night to make it last" as he stuck his tongue in Lawrence's ear. With a groan, Lawrence's cum shot out landing on his stomach and pubic mound as rope after rope blasted from his swollen member until he slumped back against the opposite wall of the stall panting, barely able to stand.

As Lawrence came down from that amazing orgasm, he heard giggling and looked out to see the two girls that were putting on their make up looking at him. He smiled weakly as Freddy grabbed the soap and started washing his body. "C'mon" he said, now that we've that out of the way, you gotta get ready. You've gotta on stage in about an hour and I still have to get ready too." As Lawrence rinsed the soap off, he whispered that he'd lasted longer than any of the other guys. Lawrence looked in the mirrors and could see them being washed by the girls. He looked at Summer and Alex; he looked at Lawrence with a raised eyebrow. Summer just smirked and blew her friend a kiss.

Freddy turned the water off and started to dry Lawrence with the towel than wrapped it around his waist and said "Get outta here so I can finish and I'll see you down stairs in a little." Lawrence left the bathroom, crossed over to the bedroom where their stuff was and got dressed. After getting dressed, they all looked at each other then started talking all at once. _Oh my God I can't believe what just happened. God that was AWESOME!  
_  
Alex looked at Lawrence, "Dude, are you OK?" he asked.

"Sure," Lawrence told him, "he's a confident guy and can make his own choices".

"Cool" was his reply. There was a knock on the door. Zack opened the door and there was one of the girls with four cups of soda.

"We thought you could use something to drink" he said handing each of us a cup. "See you guys downstairs whenever you're ready" he said as he turned and left the room. Lawrence held his red plastic cup up for a toast and said, "here's to an awesome night". "Tonight!" they all repeated as they took big swallows of their soda and started for the door. As they got downstairs, the room was already crowded. A couple of the girls came over and were asking about the band and said that they had heard the disc and thought they were amazing. They thanked them and started to get ready to start when Lawrence looked up and saw Freddy coming down the stairs. He was wearing a black ripped jean with a dark shirt that had the top two buttons open showing a nice bit of skin. With his blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs and tight ass; Lawrence could only think that he stood by his earlier statement that he was a walking wet dream. He came down the stairs, walked across the room to his friend, put his arms around Lawrence's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Rock the show tonight dude and look me up when you get a break break" he said as he turned and headed to the mini-bar. Lawrence watched him walk across the dance floor with his ass swaying under his jeans. When he got to the bar he turned and saw Lawrence watching him, he smiled. He looked at the bar tender, pointed at the and said something. The bar tender, a boy no older than fourteen, looked in their direction and smiled nodding his head to Freddy. Lawrence turned, grabbed his keyboard and started playing on it when Lawrence felt someone tap his left shoulder. As he turned around moving away from the keyboard, Jane asked if she could talk to them.

"Sure" Lawrence said.

"What's the name of your band?" Lawrence looked at his mates and replied, "School of Rock", but we never really named ourselves."

Lawrence turned to Summer and mouthed _Kinda Crazy_. Summer just smiled, turned grabbed the microphone.

"HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT" she yelled into the mike? The crowd erupted into shouts and applause. "IS EVERYONE GLAD EXAMS ARE OVER?" The crowd responded again. ARE YOU READY TO PAAARRRRRTY?" The crowd erupted again in cheers. "Well let me introduce the band for tonight. Our original band canceled on us this morning so my friend Alex's band, the NBB, were cool enough to fill in for them. So, without further ado, I give you the Naked Brother's Band. The crowd went nuts again as Alex broke into the intro to Led Zeppelin's, _Whole Lotta Love_. Summer turned to Lawrence and smiled as she left the stage. The NBB blasted through the song feeling pretty good. Alex, Nat and their friends had been playing together for about two years and the crowd seemed to be enjoying the music. After that the School of Rock band settled into their normal routine of songs playing a mix of newer rock and classic rock with a few originals thrown in. They played for about an hour when they decided to take a break. People were coming up to us and telling the kids how much they liked the music and telling them how good they were. Freddy walked up right as Lawrence was about to announce that they were taking a break, he handed him a soda and said, "Follow me." Lawrence followed him through the house into the next room where a couch and chairs were pulled up around a small low table. He led his friend to the couch and pulled Lawrence down with him. Freddy leaned in kissing Lawrence and telling him how hot he thought the pianist looked on stage. Lawrence replied, "The only hot one here tonight is you."

"Hehe sweet" Freddy said as he pressed his tongue to Lawrence's lips making him open his mouth as they kissed. Lawrence pulled back and told him that if he didn't stop, he wouldn't be able to get back on stage without embarrassing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The song lyrics are mine. I do not own the film or the characters.

Freddy laughed and said that Lawrence didn't have anything to be embarrassed about as he reached down and squeezed his semi hard cock. As they were kissing, Summer walked up and told Freddy that they were ready for us. Freddy smiled, stood up and grabbed Lawrence's right hand pulling the pianist after him back into the room with the stage. As they came back to the stage, Lawrence saw Alex Wolff, Billy, and Zack up on stage getting ready for the next set. Freddy pushed Lawrence up on the stage slapping him on the ass as he did so, saying have fun. Lawrence grabbed his keyboard and as Freddy started to turn away, Lawrence called him back over. The Chinese boy leaned down, gave him a kiss, stepped up to the mike and started to introduce the next song that they were going to play.

"Hey everybody," Lawrence said to the crowd with surprising confidence, "are we having fun yet?" The crowd roared. "We're going to play a song that I wrote a while back, I hope you like it. Gang-and Freddy, I heard that you all really like this song, so this is for you. The song is called _Kinda Crazy_" Lawrence said as Zack started counting off.

One, Two, Three, Four.

Your SWAG is one of a kind. Can't help how you blow my mind. Being with you makes the room hazy. It's so clear, can't you see?

Your laugh sets my night on fire. Your smile's a star in the sky. You give me the guts to try. It's Kinda Crazy….

As the girls were singing the chorus, Summer walked up behind Freddy and wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his right ear. Lawrence saw Freddy turn to look at Summer, then look at him with wide eyes and slowly started to smile. Lawrence smiled back at him thinking that Summer had told him that he'd written the song while thinking of him. Lawrence couldn't believe how handsome he was. When the song ended, Freddy jumped up onto the stage, wrapping his arms around his friend, kissed him and whispered in his ear that he loved the song. The crowd went nuts and chanted for an encore.

The rest of the night was a blur. The next thing Lawrence knew they'd finished their last set. Lawrence looked around but couldn't find Freddy or Summer and when he asked some of the other members, they said they didn't know where they were. The guys and Lawrence walked into the next room back to the couch and chairs. They each grabbed a soda from the bar and sat down to rest after the show. As soon as we sat down, Ashley dropped into Zach's lap and Billy was surrounded by girls. None of them paid any attention to Lawrence or Alex and they just looked at each other and shrugged. Lawrence was tired, sweaty and needed a shower. Just as he finished his soda and was thinking about getting up to get some tea, he looked up and saw Freddy leaving the bar with two cups headed his way. As he got closer, he handed Lawrence a cup and sat down next to him. He moved to hug the Chinese boy, but Lawrence stopped him because he was so sweaty. He laughed and said, "Don't worry about it." Lawrence returned his hug and when he turned his face toward the humble pianist, Lawrence kissed him. It started out as a small kiss that turned into a long, deep one. As they kissed, Lawrence could feel Freddy's chest mashed against his and his left hand resting on Freddy's thigh. Lawrence started to swell in his pants. When he finally pulled his lips away from Lawrence, he looked his friend in the eye and asked, "Did you really write that song for me?" Lawrence looked at him and thought that he would tease him just a little.

"What song?" Lawrence asked barley able to keep a straight face. Freddy had a hurt look on his face and then slapped him on the shoulder saying that Lawrence better be nice to him. "I'm always nice to you and yes, you were the inspiration for the song" Lawrence said laughing. As Lawrence said this, Freddy broke into that sexy smile that drove the young pianist crazy. Lawrence looked over at Alex and Summer was sitting in his lap with her head against his neck and Lawrence could tell that he liked what she was doing. Freddy looked up at him, leaned over, kissed him and said; "You were great tonight and if Freddy hadn't already staked his claim on you, you would've been able to pick just about any girl in the house tonight." Lawrence looked at Freddy with a surprised look on his face.

She asked, "Why do you think that none of the girls were all over you and Alex after you guys finished?"

"Congrats _Mr. Cool_" Summer said, "Have fun". With that she got up, took Mike's hand and led him upstairs to her room. Lawrence turned to look at Freddy as he asked; "Are you ready Dude?" Lawrence nodded as he stood and pulled him up from the couch and we went to his room. Once in the room, Lawrence noticed that he had been getting it ready. There were electric candles burning and the room had a subtle romantic feel to it. As Freddy closed and locked the door, he stepped up to Lawrence and told him to get undressed. As Lawrence stripped, he reached into his fridge and pulled out a couple of Four Loco. After taking off his shirt and dropping his pants, Lawrence stood in just his boxers with his erection creating a tent.

"I like what I see" he said as he pushed the quiet boy down on the bed. Once Lawrence was lying down, he grabbed his boxers and pulled them off which caused the Chinese boy's extremely hard penis to bounce up and down. Freddy dropped to his knees in between his friend's legs, grabbed the chubby cock and slowly started to stroke it as Lawrence groaned with lust. "I've a couple of questions for you before we get started" he said as he leaned forward and licked the head. Lawrence groaned from the contact. "How long have you felt this way about me" he asked?"

"I fell in love with you the first time you came to Horace Green."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were a rebel, into your own thing, and I was a shy friendless nerd, would it have mattered? Plus you had a crush on someone else back then" Lawrence told him.

"Have you ever been with anybody?" he asked shaking a bit.

Lawrence shook his head and said "before earlier tonight, no one had ever touched my penis but me."

Freddy giggled and asked, "So you've never had a blow job before?" Lawrence shook his head. He smiled and said, "Lay back _Mr. Cool_ and enjoy." Freddy leaned down and kissed all around his friend's penis from the head down to the base and back up. When he got back to the head, Lawrence was leaking pre cum. He stuck his tongue out and licked across the top of Lawrence's fat tip which almost made the pianist shot right then and there. Lawrence groaned that he was close to ejaculate. Freddy smiled, told him to not hold back and took the entire length into his mouth. While Lawrence was not the biggest guy in the world, but he was about seven inches hard. Freddy took him all the way to the root. Lawrence could feel his cock in the blonde boy's throat. He was swallowing which made his throat muscles feel like he was milking the Chinese boy.

Lawrence couldn't stand it anymore and said "I'm going to cum." With a low growl, he felt his balls burst as the semen shot up his cock and into the back of Freddy's throat. He was ready and swallowed it as fast as it was coming out. After Lawrence finished shooting into his mouth, he licked back up his friend's dick and let it pop out of his mouth. All Lawrence could do was groan. Freddy then stood and started to remove his clothes. When he was entirely naked, he crawled up on the bed beside Lawrence and snuggled into him. Lawrence put his left arm around his shoulder and pulled Freddy towards him and kissed the blonde sticking his tongue into his friend's mouth. Lawrence could taste the salty residue of his semen on Freddy's lips and tongue; this made him suck the blonde's tongue harder.

"I want to return the favor" Lawrence told him as he pushed Freddy over onto his back. Lawrence started kissing his lips and then moved to his chin then kissed his way to Freddy's ears and neck. Lawrence then started moving slowly down Freddy's neck to his chest. Lawrence kissed and licked all around the nipples without touching them.

As Lawrence started toward her areolas each time, he got close to them, he would either change directions or skip over them to the other side of the blonde's cheat. After doing this for a few minutes, Freddy grabbed Lawrence's head and stuck his right nipple in his mouth and pleaded for the pianist to suck him good. Lawrence ran his tongue around his left nipple and then sucked it into his mouth and gnawed on it very gently with his teeth then Lawrence switched to the other one and did the same thing. Lawrence then started to kiss and nibble his way down the blonde's abdomen until Lawrence got to his _landing strip_. Lawrence kissed the top of his trail and worked his way down between the blonde's legs but not touching his penis. Lawrence kissed the inside of each thigh and then lightly licked up his sack. Freddy arched his back and moaned when Lawrence did this. Lawrence kissed the left side of his friend's sex between his lips and thighs and then the right side. Lightly Lawrence inserted his tongue into Freddy's slit and opened him up by licking side to side and running his tongue in circles around his outer lips.

As he continued to arch his back, he laced his fingers in Lawrence's black hair and moaned. Lawrence used two fingers to spread him open and slowly inserted his tongue into the blonde's tunnel. Lawrence was deliberately teasing him to drive Freddy wild. As the young pianist did this, he pulled Lawrence's head tighter into his hot aroused hole. Lawrence could not believe the entrancing aroma that he was putting off and stuck his tongue as far into Freddy as he could. Lawrence started to slide his tongue into the blonde as he squirmed on the bed. Lawrence replaced his tongue with his fingers as he slowly licked up to Freddy's cock. When Lawrence ran his tongue across it, he shuddered. Lawrence slowly circle his cock with his own tongue never actually touching it. As Freddy got more and more stimulated, he pulled Lawrence head tighter into him. Lawrence sucked the blonde's cock into his mouth and flicked his tongue across it as he clamped down on the pianist boy's head with his legs.

"Shit, yeah, shit whoa, fuck, oh my god;" he moaned as his whole body tensed and Freddy started to convulse as his orgasm swept over him. Freddy remained tensed up as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his young body. After a few minutes, his legs released their grip on Lawrence head as he finally relaxed as his orgasm faded.

"Dude that was awesome!" he said, "where did you learn to do that?"

"I've never done it before, but I've watched a few movies and read about it on the web."

"Oh my god Law, you can do that to me any time you want" Freddy said as he pulled Lawrence up his body kissing the blushing boy and tasting himself on his pink lips. As they laid there kissing, Lawrence felt his lover's left hand grasp his hardened manhood, "whoa", he said, "you're ready again" as he swung his leg across Lawrence's body straddling his hips and sitting with his huge erection pressed up to Freddy's wet hole. "Are you ready to fuck my tight wet butt?" he asked as he leaned over and pushed his lips into the Asian boy's face?

"God Yes!" Lawrence groaned as he sucked on his lover's distended nipple. Freddy shifted his weight and Lawrence felt the head slowly enter him. It felt like sliding his cock into a warm wet soft sheath as he settled down to totally encase his maturing manhood into Freddy's body.

"So cool, so big" he breathed, "I feel so full with your big hard cock in me Law. Tell me if you get close, OK" he told Lawrence. The Chinese boy just nodded; he didn't think that he could talk at all. Lawrence had never in his wildest dreams thought that he would ever be here with this boy. Freddy leaned back and started to move his hips in a circular motion that felt like he was rubbing his cock across the top of his own erection every time he made a circle. After a few minutes of this, he changed to a rhythmic up and down motion that caused Lawrence to start thrusting his hips up at him in an attempt to bring him as much pleasure as he could before Lawrence experienced his next orgasms.

"Oh, fuck me!" Freddy cried constantly as he built up speed. Lawrence couldn't stand it anymore and rolled the two of them over until Lawrence was on top and started to really thrust into him. Freddy started to grunt and told Lawrence to fuck him harder. Lawrence started to piston into his wet ass like an insane guy. Lawrence wanted to give him so much pleasure that he wasn't thinking of himself getting off and as a result didn't feel like he was going to cum any time soon.

"FUCK" he screamed as his body started to spasm with his orgasm. "Keep fucking me hard you nerd!" he cried as Lawrence kept pounding into him. Suddenly, Lawrence felt his balls tighten and his orgasm hit him like a summer rain.

"I'm Cumming!" Lawrence cried as he thrust deeply into Freddy and held it there as his cock erupted and started filling his ass with warm Chinese cum.

"Cum for me dude" he whispered into Lawrence's right ear, "please gimme your cum, feels so cool, so great" as he started to shiver as another orgasm ripped through his body. Lawrence fell off the side and laid on his back struggling to catch his breath trying to recover from the most intense feeling that I he ever had.

"Did you enjoy that" he asked as he laid his head on Lawrence's chest.

"Yes" the lovestruck pianist whispered.

"Was it everything you thought it would be" he asked?

"It was more than I ever hoped for. So, what happens now" Lawrence asked?

"Dork" he laughingly replied. "We've the rest of our lives to see where the wind blows."


End file.
